Tragedy
by Secret Starr
Summary: Funny how everything tragic happens in the rain...Odd/Yumi, O/Y


Okay, sucky title and what not, but this is my first Odd/Yumi story and I think we should add some more to this small collection. Anyway, ignore my stupidity in choosing titles.

Next item of buisness, the story it's self. I think I might have rushed the end and that it's a little too sappy, but hey, let me know.

Flames are more than welcome with reason behind them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko...danggit.

* * *

**TRAGEDY**

'_Funny how everything tragic happens in the rain.'_Yumi thought broken heartedly.

Her first boyfriend, William, had broken up with her in the rain after cheating on her. When Jeremie was killed in a gang crossfire. When her marriage to Ulrich had ended in divorce. And most recently, her parents died in a car crash when their car hydroplaned in the rain.

The grave side service was as good as it gets for such a bitter event. Hiroki stood by her as the young man he was becoming to be. His eyes didn't shed tears, but his face was enough to show his sorrow.

Yumi didn't cry either. Her life had already had so much disaster that this was just another brick to the wall of her trying life.

After the service, it was back to the Ishiyama house for light refreshments and sympathy for the small remaining family.

"Yumi!"

"Aelita." Yumi seemed to sigh, leaving her place by the window to hug her friend, pulling away from the embrace to look her in the eyes.

"How are you...but...are..." Aelita tried to stutter out, fiddling with the black sleeve of her jacket, matching the rest of her apparel.

Yumi gave a tired smile. "It's okay, Aelita. Thank you for your sympathy."

Turning to her right, Odd stood there, a little awkward at the situation. Odd had never been one for sad moments.

"Hey Odd." Yumi said, giving him a tired smile as well, also pulling in into an embrace. After lingering in their hug, Yumi and Odd released each other as Yumi turned to face her two friends.

Yumi gazed at the floor. "Is...Ulrich..."

"No..." Odd said softly.

"Yumi...are you going to be oka-"

"I'm going to be fine Aelita. It was just...I thought we could still be friends, you know?" She sighed. "I guess we're not kids any more."

"Yeah..." Odd said, sounding like he was going to say more, but had stopped himself.

"Come on Yumi, you look pale, do you need to get something to eat...or drink?" Aelita offered kindly.

"No, it's okay." Yumi lied. She hadn't eaten since she had heard of her parents death. The Twenty four year old girl tilted her head to the side in thought. She had to take care of Hiroki, move into her parents house, quit collage for a while...everything that she had put back into place was shattering again.

"Do you two mind if I go outside for a while?" She asked.

Her friends shot worried looks to each other.

"Go ahead, Yumes."

She smiled a weak smile. "Thank's Odd."

--

Yumi looked deeply in the sky, blinking ferociously as of how it was pouring and the water was getting into her eyes.

When she turned her attention away from the pouring sky, she was still blinking, this time, to try to block her forming tears.

It wasn't working.

Yumi wrapped her arms around herself as she let her sobs shake her body. She shuddered from the sadness in her life. William, Ulrich, Jeremie, her parents. They were gone or left her when she needed them most, and all she could do about it now was to curse them all.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind. Startled, she turned around just to have Odd embrace her tighter. It was all Yumi could do not to hug him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him whisper into her ear, crying harder than ever.

"Yumi, it's going to be all right...Yumi...it's okay, let it out." But the most important thing he said was...

"I'm always here for you, Yumes."

She broke their hug to look him into his eyes. Nobody, _nobody_, had even told her that in her life.

"Do you mean it?" She asked, rubbing her remaining tears away, leaning her body against his again, allowing him to wrap an arm around her petite shoulders.

"I do, Yumi."

She felt tears forming again. All this time she felt like she had to do this alone, like nobody out there could help her. But here was Odd, willing to help her, a troubled girl with a bleak past and dimming future.

She looked to the ground, her heart swirling with mixed emotions. They had always been friends, always. But...what if they were..._more._ Sure, she had thought of it. Sure, they even told each other they had that thought about it and laughed at it together. But that was during their high school years.

Things were much different now. Things had changed them, events in their lives. Odd was no longer a little kid. He had grown tall, started keeping girlfriends longer than a week, and actually started eating less.

Yumi seemed too old. She hadn't laughed in...she didn't even know when the last time she laughed. Her eyes held sadness and sorrow. She had so much responsibility behind her, and so much to come.

"Yumi?" Odd asked delicately, taking his hand under her chin to have her look him in the face, his eyes shining with concern.

Odd. Could they ever...no. That was absurd! They had been friends, _friends_. _Friends_ did not become boyfriends and girlfriends to each other. _Friends_ did not get engaged. _Friends_ do not get married and live happily ever after. But than again, _friends_ never kiss in the rain either.

Before she knew what she was doing, Yumi forced a kiss on an unknowing Odd. His eyes wide with shock at first, they closed and returned Yumi's bold affection.

When they parted for breath, Odd looked at her with such intensity that she had to turn her head away from him to avoid looking into those piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm sorry that I..."

"Are you kidding?! Odd said, suddenly breaking the serious moment. "That was the best kiss of my life!"

Yumi chuckled to herself, amazed that Odd could still be his abnormal self.

"But seriously, Yumes." He said, turning his tone to a much gentler note. "What was that?"

"I...I don't know, Odd. It's just that, we've been such good friends...over the years..." She couldn't find words to explain her action.

She sighed.

"I've just been over my head so many times it feels like I'm drowning."

"Then let me save you." He whispered, pulling her into another kiss.

When they parted, it was Odd's turn to sigh.

"Yumi, I've loved you for the longest time, but you always had your heart set on Ulrich. I just...gave up. I figured if all I could do is be your friend, than that would have to be good enough for me."

"Do you still think I want you to be my friend?" Yumi giggled, ending it with a sudden hiccup.

"Not anymore." He smiled at her. "But I think we'll both have very bad colds tomorrow."

Yumi snuggled her head into Odds soaking wet chest and sighed a contented sigh.

"That's okay." She said, now grabbing his hand.

"Come on," Odd said. "Lets go back in before people notice that we were..." Odd's words drifted off as he turned to look at the Ishiyama house.

Inside, dozens of people were peering outside the windows, some had even opened the door to step out on the small porch.

"Kissing." Odd ended, looking at Yumi in fear of people's reactions.

"Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed, running down the stairs to hug her friend.

"I'm so glad! I thought you two might have worked out somehow!" Aelita's eyes shone with joy, happy for her two friends.

"Thanks Aelita." Yumi said, smiling back to her.

"Well," Odd said, looking at his watch. "Funeral was supposed to be over fifteen minutes ago...was everyone watching for that long?!"

Aelita blushed.

"Maybe."

Yumi couldn't help but smile. Here she was, with her two best friends and now boyfriend. She had lost her parents, but had gained something.

Happiness.

* * *

Yup, that's it. Review my duckies! Review to your hearts content!


End file.
